


Take away my fear

by Fuuma



Series: No one'll love me as I am { no one but you } [3]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Phineas ha sorriso, ma capisce la premura – non c'è redenzione per quelli come loro. Nè perdono.





	Take away my fear

Phillip s’è aggirato per la stanza come uno spirito errante: ha guardato ogni foto, toccato ogni mobile. Giunto alle tende, s’appende con entrambe le mani e le strattona per esser sicuro siano chiuse.  
Phineas sorride, ma capisce la premura – non c'è redenzione per quelli come loro. Né perdono.  
Alle spalle del più giovane, assaggia con un bacio il suo collo e, tra le braccia, lo sente tremare.  
«Non vi mangerò» lo rassicura.  
Phillip trema, sospira, ma alla fine _s’abbandona_.  
«Al contrario, Barnum, voglio che lo facciate. Azzannate sino all'osso, estirpate sino all'ultimo stelo di paura e pudore. Fatemi vostro.»

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante al contest La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic indetto da AleDic sul forum di EFP  
> Scritta per la 6° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> prompt: Portale di evocazione: Nocturnia - Fiducia


End file.
